


Shackled

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), domfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: It takes some serious steel to keep Ruby strapped to the bed, but it’s worth it.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, samxruby, bondage, sam winchester, ruby, samby.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: None.

Sam ran his hands slowly down Ruby’s sides, feeling the curve of her arching back as he sucked gently on one of her nipples. Ruby was moaning his name, yanking against the thick metal shackles that bound her arms and legs to the bedposts. When Sam had first suggested bondage and brought in ropes, Ruby just laughed. It had taken a bit of metalsmithing to find bindings that would actually hold her when she was legitimately struggling, doing her damn best to rip free and shove Sam’s face between her legs, hold him there with her legs wrapped around his shoulders, grind against his mouth and ride out orgasm after orgasm on his tongue.

That’s what ended up happening the first few times, until they worked out that metal shackles were necessary.

Sam pulled back from Ruby’s chest and pressed a hand against her pale stomach, pressing her flat against the mattress, licking his wet lips as he stared down at her. Ruby was panting and her face was flushed with desire, her dark eyes hungry. The sight alone was enough to make Sam swallow.

“Sam,” Ruby grunted warningly. She gave another sharp yank at the bindings, and Sam swore he heard the bed creak. Instead of giving her what he knew she wanted, Sam leaned down and breathed against her lips, brushing his own over them lightly. He let his fingers dance down her sides, his cock bumping against the inside of her thigh and leaving a dab of precome. Ruby gasped and tossed her head to the side when Sam’s fingers tickled the inside of her leg. “ _Sam_!”

Sam couldn’t quite hold back a smile. “Yes?”

Ruby growled and pushed herself up, catching his mouth with hers. Sam moaned into the kiss, then gasped when she bit his lip hard.

“Slide your cock into me,” Ruby grunted breathlessly, biting out each word with care, “or I swear to Hell, Sam, you’ll be the one strapped to the bed.”

Sam pushed her back against the mattress, roughly this time. He gave her neck a bite and growled into it when she started trying to squirm again, pleased when she melted under him with a moan. Sam shifted himself forward and rubbed the head of his cock up and down her wet slit, his eyes sliding closed with pleasure at the feel of that wet heat kissing the tip of his cock. Ruby tried to rock her hips down against him, biting her lip and whining when he wouldn’t push in.

“Saaaaaaaam,” she groaned. Sam pressed his lips against hers to muffle her shuddering noise of pleasure as he pushed into her in one slow, smooth thrust.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/51218275833/samruby-bondage-drabble.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I adapted a quote from the fic.


End file.
